


-you'll love me at once-

by sxrawberry_miilk



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dark, Fluff, Multi, Short, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxrawberry_miilk/pseuds/sxrawberry_miilk
Summary: "ˢᵒʳᵃ ʷᵃˢ ⁿᵃⁱᵛᵉ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᵐᵃᵈᵉ ᵉᵛᵉʳʸᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ ˢᵒ ᵉᵃˢʸ"ᵀʰᵉ ˢᵗᵒʳʸ ᵒᶠ ˢˡᵉᵉᵖⁱⁿᵍ ᴮᵉᵃᵘᵗʸ ᵇᵘᵗ ʷⁱᵗʰ ᵃ ᵗʷⁱˢᵗ, ᵈᵉᶜᵉⁱᵗ, ᵃⁿᵈ ᵃ ᵈᵃʳᵏᵉʳ ᵗʳᵘᵗʰ⁻ᴿᵉᵐᵉᵐᵇᵉʳ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ⁿᵒᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ ⁱˢ ᵃˢ ⁱᵗ ˢᵉᵉᵐˢ.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. chapter 1🌻

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering who Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather are: they're the 3 fairies that show up in the movie. They also show up in the games, they're the one's who make the new outfits for Sora so ye

ʸᵒᵘ'ˡˡ ˡᵒᵛᵉ ᵐᵉ ᵃᵗ ᵒⁿᶜᵉ, ᵗʰᵉ ʷᵃʸ ʸᵒᵘ ᵈⁱᵈ ᵒⁿᶜᵉ ᵘᵖᵒⁿ ᵃ ᵈʳᵉᵃᵐ

____________________________________________

Serene, it was the only way Riku could describe what he saw in front of him. The flowers dancing elegantly in the wind had him lost in a trance “You know what you have to do?” Maleficent’s voice rang in his ears, he could remember every word she had spoken to him prior to this “Don’t disappoint me”

He was her last hope, he could not fail her.

_This should be easy_ Riku thought to himself and watched the figure playing with those 'dancing flowers', rivaling them with his own elegant steps.

After gathering himself momentarily Riku attempted to get a bit closer to the boy with the flowers, and a few animals now too. It made him nervous; The thought that there were so many things that could go wrong.

_Snap_ He took a few steps back hoping that he hadn’t made too much noise stepping on that branch.

“Hello?”

Too late...

“I can see you”

Riku stared at him, he had already ruined everything so he did the first thing that came to mind: He ran away.

_I’ll try again soon_

____________________________________________

Sora wandered the forest not straying too far from the cottage where he lived, otherwise he’d worry Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. He hummed as he walked along, barefoot so he could feel the soft green grass, suddenly from behind a tree came a small ball of fur. “Oh hello!” He greeted the small bunny like any other animal: with his cheerful smile. He crouched down to pet its soft fur, the bunny happily obliged, earning a small laugh from Sora when it’s head nuzzled against his hand. He got up quickly afterward, turning to look around the area he was currently standing in.

“You’re here, aren’t you?” Sora curiously walked to a large dark tree “I know you’ve been watching me” He stopped and watched as a dark figure came out from behind the tree, they stood there staring for a long time before Sora started backing away “Who are you?” There was no response “I’m not supposed to talk with strangers..” He turned to leave and felt a hand grab his arm.

“Wait!” 

It was quiet, all you could really hear were the birds and maybe occasionally the sound of the wind blowing through leaves. The sky had begun to darken ever so slightly, a sign that something was wrong

“My name is Riku” 

“I’m Sora” he smiled fully knowing he wasn’t supposed to give out his name to anyone, this moment meant a lot to him, the first person he had met, and this dream-like feeling that left him in a state of euphoria.

Riku finally let go of his arm 

“I feel like I’ve seen you before” Sora spoke quietly, staring at him curiously, an attempt to unravel the mystery buried in his eyes

“Maybe in a dream” 

Sora’s eyes lit up “My dreams…”

“I know you”

He grabbed Riku’s arm holding it up high 

_“I walked with you once upon a dream”_

Sora was the one who gracefully twirled around singing softly, leaving Riku awestruck.

Still holding onto his arm, it was all so strange and new to him 

_What is going on?_

_“I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam”_

If Maleficent could see him now she’d be furious or maybe she’d think Riku was tricking him in a “smarter” way.

_“And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem”_

Maybe that was what he should be doing

_"But if I know you, I know what you'll do”_

Sora was naive and that made everything so easy

_“You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream”_

Was this the right thing to do?

“There’s something special about this, do you think it was fate?” Sora stared up at him, his eyes were sparkling and he seemed so genuinely happy.

“W-what?” Riku’s mouth opened in shock, this wasn’t supposed to be happening. His instructions had been to locate Sora and tell Maleficent his location, he should have never spoken. Part of him wanted to keep him a secret for just a bit longer

_Is that even possible?_

“We just met but it feels like I’ve known you longer, it’s like we’re meant to be!” Sora spoke with so much enthusiasm it was almost overwhelming, this wasn’t supposed to be happening yet for some reason Riku wanted to play along, to play the part of the kind and dreamy stranger despite knowing he never could be. It was the way that Sora looked at him, he didn’t know the truth and Riku wondered if it could even stay that way. 

"I feel the same way” there was no going back now, this boy had somehow entranced him, wandering aimlessly into the hands of the enemy. Riku smiled as he pulled Sora into a tight embrace, his eyes shining in contrast to the dark clouds forming in the sky.


	2. chapter 2🌼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The day finally came, Maleficent had been growing more desperate by the second"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I didn't actually expect anyone to read this but it makes me happy that people actually like it, thank you so much!

Sora’s 16th birthday drew near, the day itself just served to remind Riku that this all had to end, It wasn’t fair to either of them. Riku played through the many scenarios in his head, there were different outcomes he had to be ready for. 

“Riku, can I ask you something?”

“Sure”

Sora looked down, picking at the soft blades of grass from where they were sitting.

“Do you love me?”

_Didn't expect that scenario_

Riku stared at him and thought of the best way to answer him, what he came up with was a soft “No” and the most heartbroken look on the brunettes face.

“Why?” Sora’s voice sounded so hurt it almost seemed as if he’d cry.

Riku thought of the right way to answer his question but the truth was that there was no ‘right way’ nor was there a wrong, he only had to be truthful.

“I think maybe you’re not right for me..?”

No, he worded that wrong.

Sora cried and ran off.

Riku didn’t bother going after him, it would only make things worse, in the end, it didn’t matter how he tried to explain it. He was a fraud and yet to Sora he was everything he could hope for.

_Could’ve_

There was no guarantee he’d still want to be around him after this incident, so Riku just stared up at the sky, the blue sky that for some reason looked like it was about to darken _again._

__________________________________

The day finally came, Maleficent had been growing more desperate by the second, to her it was beginning to appear as though the boy had really disappeared into thin air, there was no doubt in her mind that those fairies were the cause of this “disappearance” Maleficent would find Sora sooner or later no matter what she had to do in order to find him.

Sora had been rushed out of the house to gather berries, at least that was what Flora had said, he knew they were up to something. He followed his usual path into the deeper woods, humming softly as he always did only this time he still couldn't get the conversation with Riku out of his head. 

Slumping against a large log he turned to face the crowd of animals that had appeared beside him “Can you believe it?” one of the smaller rabbits gave him a questioning look.

“It was supposed to be perfect, he was supposed to tell me he was in love then we could be happy together” 

The birds flew down to him, rabbits hopped onto the log to listen better.

“It’s ruined”

Sora’s small rant had been interrupted by a new noise, something he couldn’t quite recognize, animals scurried away to investigate. Just before they could, a horse had wandered into the area. Sora had only seen these in picture books, never in real life since they usually came with a rider so he got up quickly to inspect the creature.

“There you are!” a girl appeared leaving Sora to think what else could possibly wander here next. Today seemed like the day where absolutely anything could happen, whether that was necessarily a good thing was still a mystery.

“Oh hello, I’ve never seen you before” she dusted the skirt of her long flowy dress, it looked beautiful.

“My name is Kairi, it’s very nice to meet you”

Sora hesitated before finally deciding to respond, she seemed like a nice person.

“I’m Sora”

“Well, now that we are acquainted, Ii suppose you could tell me what you’re doing in the forest alone” She gave him a small smile “I do hope you’re not lost”

Sora smiled back, something was warm and welcoming about her and it made him feel comfortable. “I live here”

“Oh then guess you could lead me to the nearest river if you don’t mind of course” Kairi had a soft voice that went well with her polite mannerism 

“Just follow me” Sora held out his hand for her to take. 

“Lead the way” she took his hand and they walked away, Kairi’s horse following close behind. 

Kairi held his hand tightly, feeling already way happier with this strange boy, to her it was dream-like. She had never spent too much time away from home but today was the exception and Kairi was willing to make this feeling last forever. They chatted happily together unaware that a boy was watching them closely, with just a hint of jealousy.

__________________________________

Riku entered the cold dark room where Maleficent stared out of a window, which was more of a hole in the stone wall. He looked around the lonely area wondering how she managed to even see with it being so dark “Today’s the day, I’m sure you’re aware of that”

“I am” Riku slowly walked closer to her, almost feeling the dark aura that surrounded her. “You know something, don’t you?” she turned to face him, playing with something in her hand’s he couldn’t quite see.

“ I don’t know anything, I’ve been looking like everyone else but I c-” Maleficent interrupted him with her loud echoing voice “Don’t you dare lie to me, boy”

“I’m not-”

She hit the floor once with her staff, warning him not to continue with his excuses.

“I know exactly when you’re lying, you know where the boy is” her eyes narrowed and she held up what Riku could now see was a single black feather “It seems as though you’ve forgotten what you are, I gave you everything you could’ve ever dreamed of and can take it all away” she pressed the feather against his chest, a cruel reminder that she was right. Riku stared down as he held it. His chest felt heavier by the second, his eyes closed as if to hide the pain and guilt. He fought back the urge to run away, somewhere she couldn’t find him ever again, a place where her threats were empty and meaningless.

“Now” she stepped back “Do you know where he is?”

“Yes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OooOooh mySteriOus

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also posted on Wattpad, I have the same username there as I do here.  
> Hope you enjoyed and stick around for more  
> :)


End file.
